


I'm Afraid I Can't Wait

by PrincessOfTheDark (FantasyPrincess)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, No Betas We Fall Like Crowley, Power Bottom, Power Top, crackfic, kinkmeme inspired, they want it so bad, who cares who's watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPrincess/pseuds/PrincessOfTheDark
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have been waiting for the right moment, but the right moment found them.





	I'm Afraid I Can't Wait

They'd gone on a world-wind tour after the Not-Pocalypse, and this week found themselves in the heart of Times Square, New York. It had changed quite a bit since they'd last been here, but no matter. They were together now, for a start, but hadn't pushed it. They were "waiting for the right moment" which was Aziraphale's idea, but something Crowley was aching to remedy.

Crowley couldn't stand the burning sensation between his legs, creating more and more urgency to get Aziraphale up into his favorite suite at the Marriott Marque. All he could think about was his Angel, sitting across from him, practically putting his face into his bowl to lick it to shine.

He looked at Aziraphale over his glasses, "Are you enjoying the desserts, Angel?" he asked, tongue darting at the corner of his own mouth. Oh to be that spoon, he thought, idly.

Aziraphale was dabbing his lips and looked over at the Demon spiritedly. "Quite," he said, picking up his spoon for more, but Crowley intercepted.

Aziraphale could feel the electricity just from their skin touching. It was barely a few seconds but he suddenly was very much over the desserts and just wanted the check.

"Screw that," Crowley said, leaving some cash on the table, "Come with me!" They walked through the crowded streets, Crowley never once letting go of Aziraphale's warm hand. 

When they were waiting for a light to change, Crowley brought their hands up to his face and just gently breathed in the scent of him, letting it wash over him. He placed a perfectly gentle kiss on the Angels hand that sent shivers up his spine. "Are we close?" He asked.

"Not far," Crowley growled. 

The lobby was busy as usual, but miraculously no one was waiting for the elevator. Pushing the door closed buttons behind them, Aziraphale couldn't wait any longer. He turned Crowley to face him and put his arms around his back, holding him very close. "I'm afraid I can't wait," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

Crowley almost made a comment to embarrass him, but when he found the Angel's tongue wrapped around his own, he forgot every thought going through his head. He let out a small gasp, and returned the kiss, pulling him closer.

Aziraphale was a great kisser. It felt like an eternity before one of them came up for air.

"Crowley?"

"Yes, what?"

"What floor?"

Crowley reached, fumbling, with one hand to press the button, and snapped. The familiar little ding meant they were on their way up to the top. He barely stopped for breath as he turned back to Aziraphale, moaning his name, and pressed against his whole body, both of them the two ends of a finely vibrating tuning fork. "I could have you now, if you like," he whispered.

Aziraphale groaned, lower than Crowley thought he voice capable and pulled him closer. "Yes, yes, I wish you would," he gasped, nibbling down Crowley's neck.

It was all Crowley needed. He smiled, and spun Aziraphale around so that they were both facing the glass wall of the elevator. With a snap of his fingers, they were both nude. Aziraphale gave a surprised little "oh" but when Crowley came up behind him to nuzzle deep into his platinum locks, Aziraphale pushed back into him, feeling the hardness there. The bar between them and the glass was at the perfect height.

Crowley, after miracle'ing up some lube for them both, and knowing Aziraphale could take it, shoved firmly inside. Aziraphale tensed only for the briefest of moments, but then Crowley thrust again, and he moaned for another. 

Crowley grabbed a fistful of his hair, and Aziraphale yelped, his own cock suddenly resting on the bar. He took himself in hand and moved with the motion as the Demon set the pace. He looked out of the glass at the hotel and smirked, just before his face became lost in the sensation of it all.

"Crowley," he pleaded.

"Nearly there?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes - quite close," Aziraphale strained around the words, "Please."

Crowley acquiesced and thrust harder and faster, and Aziraphale matched speed until they were only so much blur. Someone cried out someone else's name, it's hard to say, but when it was all over, they were both leaning on the glass walls of the elevator, panting and kissing at each other feebly.

"That was definitely..." Aziraphale gasped, unable to finish his thought.

"The right moment?" Crowley asked, smiling.

Aziraphale nodded.

The two of them, still naked as Jay-birds, got off at their floor, and Crowley snapped the door open. "Well, let's have another moment then," he smiled, as the door shut behind them.


End file.
